


The Engagement Book

by WonderfulWaterfall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, High School, Kings & Queens, Love, M/M, Modern Royalty, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 16:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19543345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWaterfall/pseuds/WonderfulWaterfall
Summary: Chandrilla Academy is home to those with royal blood or affiliations. The engagement book is the property of chandrilla academy and has the sole purpose of assigning partners of a couple together to be wed. While usually, the engagement book pairs members of an already existing relationship together, the book can decide to pair different people together if they feel there is a better match. The couple is meant to be so compatible they fall in love and as history goes the book has never been wrong. What happens when ben the crown prince of Alderaan, captain of the football team and most popular guy in school is paired with Rey the recently adopted, transfer student whose a mathlete?





	The Engagement Book

**Author's Note:**

> HI, it has been over a year since I've posted anything at all. This past year has gone so fast, I honestly don't know where it's gone. In that time I have thought about writing a lot but never got around to doing it. I realise I do have a few multichapter fanfics but I think I needed to start this one to get me back into this. I hope you like this. It's just the prologue but hopefully, I will post an update soon. Tell me what you think. Be nice, please.

Chandrilla laws are a group of rules that everyone in the galaxy who wants alliances and cheaper trading deals signs to receive these benefits.

One of the laws is participation in the engagement book. This means that those with royal blood or royal affiliations have to sign their name in the book when they are 18 at the start of their senior year of high school. All those who are to take part in an engagement book must attend chandrilla academy so they receive the best education and build friendships within different monarchies that will help them when they graduate. The engagement book is there to help make long-lasting and deeply connected relationships so that the kingdoms will have the best versions of the people in charge to help the kingdom flourish.

Royal affiliations include the adopted children of those affiliated with royalty as they may socialise with royalty and therefore need to be well educated in order to assist them. Although it has never happened before adopted children can be coupled with blood royalty.

Decision day is when the blood royalty of the senior year in chandrilla academy sign their name with their potential partner in the engagement book. If the potential partner's name stays and dries they are now a couple and the best match the engagement book had found meaning they will most likely stay together. The engagement book has never been wrong, so all the couples have resulted in happy marriages. If a non-blood royal is put in a couple they are required to stay at their blood royals partner's palace. If the potential partner's name fades away it means that the engagement book believes there is someone better matched and will proceed to replace the name.

Rey Kenobi is the newest junior to join Chandrilla academy after she has recently been adopted by Maz who is a close friend of queen Leia and king consort, Han. Maz has already adopted 2 other girls; Paige who is a senior and rose who is also a junior like Rey. Rey has lived a life of abandonment and cruelty but despite all this misfortune, Rey is naturally gifted at maths. During the summer leading up to her first day at chandrilla academy has been working tirelessly with tutors to get up to speed with chandrilla academy's standards.

Ben solo is the heir to the Alderaan throne. He has everything he is supposed to ever want but can't shake the feeling of wanting more genuine connections with those around him. The only people he knows are not using him for his privilege are Phasma and Hux. Phasma is a princess of Hynestia and although she is not the heir to the throne, she still partakes in the engagement book as she has royal blood. Hux is afflicted with the royal family of Alderaan and had known Ben since they were four as his mother was extremely close with Leia and gave her support when she was struggling to adjust to being Queen.

Ben plays for the school football team as quarterback and captain. Ben is known for being very aggressive during the game and so is dubbed kylo ren because it is as if he is another person altogether. The other players are called his knights of ren as it seems as though the entire game has everybody's focus on ben and the knights are just there to help him.

Ben also has a girlfriend. Kaydel and Ben have been dating since freshmen year. She loves the attention they get when they go out together and how the whole school praises her boyfriend when he scores the winning goal at a football match. Ben knows that she is using him but knows that if he attempts to break up with her she will make a huge scene and so hopes that the engagement book will see there is no connection and pair him with someone else, but kylo can't seem to think of who it might be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and like where this is going.


End file.
